


At Sea

by dogeared



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Animal Transformation, Community: mcsmooch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogeared/pseuds/dogeared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all very peaceful until John head-butted him in the side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Sea

"Hey Rodney, watch!" John barked as he corkscrewed out of the water, managing a neat enough turn and a half before he landed with a great, noisy splash.

Rodney did his best to ignore him, concentrating instead on the few moments of blessed silence after. He floated on his back, bobbing on the undulating ripples, and gazed at the flat gray sky.

It was all very peaceful until John head-butted him in the side.

"_Excuse_ me, I'm _thinking_!" Rodney yelped, but John had already circled underneath and surfaced to bump him on his other side, then taken off again.

Rodney snorted, smacked the water irritably with his flipper, and dove after him. John was fast, but Rodney could be too, when he put his mind to it, even if John claimed that it was only because he let Rodney catch up. Rodney _did_ catch up, and they flew through the water, eeling around each other, John pulling ahead and Rodney chasing after him, headlong and exhilarating.

And then suddenly John was slowing and twisting around; suddenly John was very close, and Rodney felt the bubbles of his rising breath, felt the brush of his whiskers, and then John's muzzle pressed gently against his own.

John darted away again, but Rodney let himself rise to the surface, sucking in air, his whiskers still tingling. John's sleek, dark head surfaced next to his, and he rolled over onto his back and said, "So what were you thinking about?" And they floated together for a while, and Rodney told him about displacement and waves, about momentum and atmosphere and stars.


End file.
